In various systems where items are to be processed from a shelf, such as from a shelf of a horizontal carousel system, the location of the items must be identified to the processor in order to ensure that the proper items are processed. Known devices suffer drawbacks in their ability to identify the items.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved position indicator apparatus and method.